Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change
Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change is a Fallout: Equestria side story written by tom117z. It is told from a first-person perspective and follows an everyday wasteland scavenger by the name of Scrap Heap. If you wish to read the story, you will find it on Fimfiction.Net. Synopsis It has been nearly two hundred years since the megaspells rained fire down on the world, reducing it to a tainted wasteland. The ponies of Equestria get on by, but only just. A lucky few survived in great underground shelters, the stables. Among these is the lost, and almost mythical, Stable 84. It was said that the stable in question was home to not ponies, but creatures who could change their faces with but a thought. But that was just a myth, there was no way that the Equestrian Hive was real. Right? Setting The story begins shortly before Littlepip was due to leave Stable 2, one day specifically before Ditzy Doo was captured by raiders in Ponyville. The story begins in New Appleoosa, where Scrap Heap receives a PipBuck with the location of an undiscovered Stable in the far north. The Pipbuck in question had the name of its original owner still on the status screen: Chrysalis. Plot The story opens with Scrap Heap entering New Appeloosa, where our protagonist is going to see Ditzy Doo and sell her a haul of scrap he has collected. He reaches Absolutely Everything and gets his caps, as he usually does, at which point he is ready to leave. However, Ditzy then surprises him with a PipBuck and a job to investigate a Stable up north: Stable 84. But as he equips the Pipbuck, she also informs him that he'll need a code from somepony named Cobalt from Tenpony Tower, to which Scrap Heap then departs for. He also finds a name on the Pipbuck, erasing it for his own. That name is Chrysalis, who unknown to him is the name of the Queen of the Changelings. After leaving New Appleoosa, Scrap Heap begins his journey up to Manehatten. The journey will have him pass by Ponyville, which is known raider territory. During the trip he stops at an old Red Rocket Wagon Stop, where he is attacked by some raiders. He kills three of them before the rest are set to overpower him, but he is saved by the intervention of Calamity. Losing his wagon in the fight, Scrap Heap briefly converses with the pegasus before continuing on his way. After sneaking past Ponyville, and seeing Fluttershy's cottage, Scrap Heap encounters a scavenger family fighting a Mr Gutsy robot. He helps them destroy it, though one of the family is killed in the process. They agree to travel together until they reach Manehatten. They part ways after arriving in the city, with the scavenger family heading over to Friendship City. It is soon after this that Scrap Heap runs into a group of raiders battling some Zebra Remnant who are strangely a long way from Hoofington. The zebras are hostile to Scrap Heap, and with the help of a mysterious sniper he kills both groups with great difficulty. The sniper turns out to be a zebra mare who goes by the alias of 'Stripe', and she joins Scrap Heap on his journey. When Scarp Heap and Stripe reach Tenpony Tower, helping repel some raiders in the process, they meet up with Cobalt who is revealed to be a member of the Twilight Society. The Society want some secret thing Stable 84 was involved with, though Cobalt refuses to divulge any more information than the fact that Chrysalis was of great important to the MAS. He also refuses to give over the password, forcing Scrap Heap and Stripe to take him along to the Stable in person. While heading to the Stable, they take a shortcut through some mountains. This leads them to discover a village of ponies with the exact same cutie mark. The village is led by a ghoul know as The Prophet, who allows them to stay for the night. It quickly becomes apparent, however, that The Prophet it controlling the populace through the fake cutie marks she has placed onto them from birth. When The Prophet attempts to do the same to Scrap Heap, Cobalt, and Stripe she was revealed to be a mare named Starlight Glimmer, and the group resisted her attempt. In the ensuing gunfight, Our Town was destroyed while Scrap Heap was rendered unconscious by an explosion. Starlight's status was left unknown. After waking, Scrap Heap looks into a memory orb provided by Cobalt showing him exactly what is waiting in Stable 84. Changelings. They then make it to the pre-war town of Haven, where they are attacked by a large horde of feral ghouls and forced to take shelter in an old Donut Joe's. The diner turns out to be a cover for a secret MAS facility, where a group of Red Eye's Talons appear and drive the group away from the town before they can investigate further. After making it out of Haven, they take the time and rest. Scrap Heap uses this time to look into the memory orb he found at the secret MAS facility, which shows a memory of Chrysalis shortly after the Littlehorn Massacre. Her hive was dying, their the new technology and tactics of Equestria was making infiltration nearly impossible without understanding said technology and tactics. As such, Chrysalis decided to make an alliance with Equestria for the sake of her hive and an unseen individual named Insidiis. The group finally make it to the location of the hive and Stable 84, finding a small group of long dead Steel Rangers at the entrance to the cave. Before they can investigate further, however, The Prophet catches up to the group and attacks them. After a tough fight, Starlight manages to overpower the group and begins to take their cutie marks, ranting about Our Town and a stallion named Sunburst, the ghoul clearly on the verge of going feral. But while she's distracted, a huge radscorpion emerges from the cave and impales Starlight through the skull with its stinger, killing her instantly. The group are then forced to battle the scorpion, emerging victorious at the cost of Stripe being injured and poisoned by the creature. With Stripe poisoned, the group carry her into the hive with the goal of locating Stable 84 and the infirmary, hoping to get the zebra an antidote. They find some changeling feral ghouls inside, the hive being full of radiation. They do make it to the hive, however, but are caught at a security checkpoint and are gassed into unconsciousness. When they waken, Stripe is nowhere to be seen, while Scrap Heap and Cobalt and trapped in a cell inside the stable. Scrap delves into a memory orb he picked up from the hive, seeing a changeling infiltrator assassinate a zebra target. When he came out of the orb he met the Overmare, Princess Insidiis of the Equestria Hive. She questioned Scrap Heap about the state of Equestria, and explains the hive's situation to the unicorn. She asks for his help in retrieving a water talisman from another nearby stable, and he agrees. Insidiis then takes Scrap Heap to the stable's infirmity, where Stripe is recovering from her injuries. The two have a heartfelt reunion, and Insidiis slyly notes that the two seem to be developing feelings for one another. The Princess also has one of her drones, Altrix, accompany the group as their medic. As soon as they leave the hive, they have an encounter with The Watcher. Watcher has been following the group for a while, and is curious as to their motives helping the changelings, Watcher having known about Stable 84 and its contents. After seeing their motives appeared to be benevolent, he sent them to the town of Prosperity with the goal of finding something at the local Megamart. On arrival, the group found a gang of raiders there, and they were holding prisoners. They acted quickly, sneaking into the Megamart and ambushing the raiders inside, eventually eliminating them and freeing the prisoners. After that, the group would come across the site of Stable 77. It is located within the Galloping Gorge, and they had to get past several giant mutated eels to get there, having the catwalk down destroyed in the process by the giant creatures. Things don't get better inside Stable 77, as they discover that it was only ever occupied by a single dweller who was driven insane by the experiment there. Worse, the dweller was still alive and would have killed the entire group had a pegasus they'd met back at the Megamart, Moon Blossom, not arrived and saved them. She and Scrap Heap then confronted the ghoulified dweller, and after a fight managed to put him out of his near-feral misery. Characters Main Cast Scrap Heap - A simple scavenger who has spent his whole life in the wasteland. He takes the job to find Stable 84 simply for the caps. Stripe - A strange zebra on the run from the Zebra Remnant. Cobalt - A pony from Tenpony Tower who claims to have the access code for Stable 84. He is part of the Twilight Society. Altrix - A changeling from Stable 84, assigned to the group by Princess Insidiis. Moon Blossom - A former raider who grew disillusioned with their way of life, who goes on to join Scrap Heap and the group. Supporting Characters Ditzy Doo - A trader in New Appleoosa, gives Scrap Heap the PipBuck that starts his journey. Chrysalis - The mysterious previous owner of Scrap Heap's PipBuck. Insidiis - An unknown person of significance to Queen Chrysalis. Antagonists The Prophet - A cloaked ghoul and the leader of Our Town. Red Eye - The slaver lord doesn't appear in the story in person, but his slavers are a present threat to the group. Timeline -1 days - Scrap Heap's story starts, he gets a PipBuck from Ditzy Doo. 0 days - Littlepip leaves Stable 2. Scrap Heap is on his way to Manehatten. 3 days - Arrival in Manehatten, Stripe and Cobalt recruited. Littlepip is in New Appleoosa. 4 days - Scrap Heap's group head out of Manehatten. 5 days - Fork in the road, one heading to Starlight's village. They find it as night falls. 6 days - The residents of Our Town attack the group, leading to the village's destruction. 7 days - Scrap Heap wakes up after the Our Town incident. The changelings are revealed. 9 days - The group arrive in Haven, and are attacked by Feral Ghouls. Discovery of the MAS bunker and Red Eye's operations in the area. 12 days - They find the Equestrian Hive and Stable 84. Starlight Glimmer is killed. 13 days - Scrap Heap awakens imprisoned by the changelings, and meets Princess Insidiis. Altrix joins the group. 14 days - They leave for Stable 77 and meet Watcher. 15 days - The group clear the raiders in Prosperity's Megamart, and they meet the former raider pegasus Moon Blossom. 18 days - DJ Pon-3 reports on changeling discovery, the group arrive at Stable 77. Moon Blossom joins the group. Scrap hits max level. Trivia * The fic was originally going to be an alternate universe crossover with the Change series. The author changed his mind, though has kept the plot as intact as possible. * The story seems to share a universe with Project Horizons and Heroes. And through them, it can also be assumed to coexist with Pink Eyes and Murky Number Seven. * It includes an expy of Vault 77 from the Penny Arcade comic. Category:Stories Category:Fallout Equestria Side stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story